Pandora's Box
by LittleTee
Summary: A collection of various one-shots and drabbles focusing on Pandora Lovegood for the House Pride Event over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum. Now featuring, "Library Weekend?" Summary: Pandora is feeling trapped before Severus comes by and brightens her mood. Severus/Pandora pure silly fluff.
1. Candy Girl

**Candy Girl**

 **Summary:** Xenophilius reflects about his and Pandora's song after Luna's wedding.

* * *

Pandora blinked and looked up from her book as a pop tune began playing. She was enjoying a lazy Saturday in her common room, enjoying the blue and bronze that surrounded and swaddled her in comfort and strength.

"May I have this dance?"

"Xen, I should have known it was you," she shook her head but placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"So, that's a yes, right?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes as he led their movements into a loose rhythm of the song playing. "this is kind of catchy... who's singing it?"

"Some American Muggle group. The Arches or Archies."

She hummed and closed her eyes embracing the song as she danced with her boyfriend.

" _When I kissed you, girl,"_ she opened her eyes. Now she had seen everything. Xenophilius Lovegood was singing. " _I knew how sweet a kiss could be._ "

He had a decent singing voice, she noted as she smiled. "Oh?"

He winked. " _Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me._ "

Her smile grew and she couldn't help the soft giggles bubbling forth. This was so like her Xen.

" _You make life so sweet,_ " she joined before falling silent at the loving look on her boyfriend's face. They kept moving and swaying but for several seconds neither spoke. Just looked into each other eyes.

Until the chorus came back.

" _Ah, sugar-"_

" _Oh, honey, honey."_

 _"-You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you._ "

The music began to fade as Xenophilius brought them to a stop. His hands moving from her hips to her chin as he leaned in to kiss her. A kiss Pandora would always cherish even though it wasn't their first or thank Merlin, their last.

A kiss Pandora would always cherish even though it wasn't their first or thank Merlin, their last, but because they had finally found their song. Yes, it was silly and rather sugary-sweet for a song but it was theirs nevertheless.

* * *

Xenophilius carefully removed the old sheet that covered the ancient Mirror Of Erised. A gift from the late and great Headmaster Dumbledore years ago just before Luna had started Hogwarts. Xenophilius had kept his word and not uncovered it even through all the cruelties of the last war until tonight. He had to see his wonderful wife again. He had to tell her about their little Luna's wedding.

He wouldn't become addicted. He was too strong of a wizard for that.

"Pandora," he whispered reverently as he saw her slowly fade into being before him. Her long dark blonde hair falling off her shoulders and her green eyes smiling. Gods, how he missed her, their talks, and their dancing. Something that would always raise a questioning eyebrow from onlookers but his Pandora was worth more than any public opinion or condemnation. Always had been.

"It's been so long since we've talked, Pandora... I miss you. We had another war. This time, it appears it took, though."

Oh, she looked so real standing there beside his reflection. Her hand in his.

He looked down as a single tear escaped. Her hand wasn't there. Wouldn't be there.

"Luna got married today," he finally said after he was sure no more tears would fall. He couldn't let Pandora see him crying. Even though Merlin, help him, she had on too many occasions.

Pandora blinked and grinned. A glint of moisture shining from her eyes.

"Some bloke named Rolf Scamander. He met Luna during one of our searches for lost beasts. He seems all right. Hufflepuff."

Pandora tilted her head and Xenophilius grinned. She knew him all too well even after all these years apart.

"Luna had the band play our song... We danced and then she said how you and I needed a moment to dance too... I wish... I wish you were here with me now."

Pandora reached out and flattened her palm on the hard surface of the mirror. Her smile tight and her eyes full of sorrow. He quickly laid his hand over hers. Wishing as he looked into her pale green eyes that they could share one more dance together. Just one more.

" _Ah, sugar-"_ he began his throat tightening.

" _Oh, honey, honey,"_ he swore she mouthed as tears ran down her sweet, angelic face.

 _"-You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you._ " he finished feeling more at peace than he had in a long, long time.

He blinked as he saw the image before him morph into them dancing. The first few bars of the Archies songs drifting up from somewhere to surround him as he watched a mirror version of himself dancing with Pandora at their Luna's wedding.

"You got me wanting you, my wonderful Pandora..." he breathed as the song and the dance came to end and he recovered the mirror gently. "my love."

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** House Pride Event (HSWW) and Gringotts.  
 _Writing for Divination, Assignment 5._

 **House Pride - Character and House Related Prompts**

 _ **Rules:**_ Each entry must be at least 100 words. No maximum. You can combine stories with assignments and clubs on this forum, and challenges on other forums; however, you cannot combine stories with other September events. You can combine the two events (read: You can submit your story for both the Characters and the House-Based Prompts event at the same time). No prewrittens allowed.

 _ **Character:** Pandora Lovegood _

**_House Related Prompts Used:_** _(colour) bronze and_ _(colour) blue_

 _Divination_ _Assignment 5:_

 ** _Task:_** _Write about a character seeing in the Mirror Of Erised._

 _ **Notes:** __Now, we all have a slight idea about what various characters will see in the Mirror of Erised. For example, Severus Snape may see Lily, Percy may see himself being a top official at the Ministry, Molly may see her brothers or her children all safe, happy and settle down. So for this task, I want you to write a minor character. Dean and Seamus will come under this category too, for the sake of this task._

 ** _Required_** _ **Word Count:** 500 - 1,500 words_

 ** _Extra_** _ **Prompts:** __Xenophilius Lovegood (Character),_ _Night (Time),_ _Addicted (Word/ Emotion),_ _Blue (Color),_ _Tears (Word/Emotion)._

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank**

 _Various Prompts - Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog: __(_ _Plot/Action) Dancing, and (_ _Plot/Action) Losing the one you love_

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 830

 **Author's Note:** A story I wrote about two-three weeks ago but due to my laptop's screen breaking (not a pleasant experience, in case you were wondering) I couldn't post till I got it back from the shop. Hence, the delay in posting this.

This is my second time writing Xenophilius/Pandora and I do have to say I do love them together, although, I will be posting some stories in this collection that will have different Pandora-centric pairings, like Regulus/Pandora or Severus/Pandora.

 _ **As always, feedback is cherished and appreciated.**_


	2. Smart Girl

**Smart Girl**

 **Summary:** Pandora sees Regulus in a new light.

* * *

Pandora took a step back as Regulus Black exited the Ravenclaw Common Room. Why he would be up here she didn't know but she didn't ask the usually regal and brooding Slytherin as he passed her. Casting another look over her shoulder she shrugged it off and entered her common room.

"Oh, have you seen where Regulus has gone to?" Sybill Trelawney asked as she reentered the common room from the dorms. A tea set in her hands.

"He left as I came in Sybill."

"Oh? We were supposed to do a group project together for Divination."

That was why he was here. "Maybe he had to do something."

Sybill sighed. "Maybe."

Pandora shrugged and for the next few days, she forgot about Regulus ever being up there till that Saturday she ran into him again.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's all right."

"Did you and Sybill finish that Divination project then?"

"No."

He was truly a man of few words. "Isn't due Monday?"

"Yes," he answered walking away.

"Well, then there's plenty of time. . ." she trailed off as Regulus descended the stairs out of sight. "I hope I never get you as a partner," she muttered as she entered her common room finding Sybill looking for Regulus again.

Her hope turned to ash as two months later she was partnered up with none other than Regulus Black for an Ancient Runes assignment. Determined she wouldn't get a poor grade like Sybill had gotten for Divination she approached Regulus as they left Ancient Runes.

"Tonight at seven sound good for you?" she asked, juggling her books and bag as she caught up with his hurried pace.

He slowed. "What?"

"We need to get this assignment over and done with," since you have an abysmal attention span, she silently added.

"Why the rush?"

"I can't get a bad grade now, not this close to our NEWTS."

He studied her for a second before resuming his regular pace. He had Quidditch practice starting soon. "You do it then."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed. "Look you're a smart kid. Better use it to your advantage and get your portion of the assignment done."

"What about your half?"

"What about it?"

"I'm not doing your half too."

"Of course not."

"Then-"

"Look as much as I like talking to you I have Quidditch practice. We can meet tomorrow in your common room. I'll give you my part then."

Pandora blinked. "It doesn't have to be that soon-"

He waved her off as he left her standing by the Great Hall all alone.

"Well... that was interesting."

* * *

"Here you go."

Pandora looked up from her notes to find Regulus Black handing her a roll of parchment. Taking it she unrolled it and scanned it. It covered the topic about the old rune of Othila which represented luck quite well.

"You did it all..." she was speechless.

"You can choose whatever part you want to use for the assignment."

"But I thought..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, please do continue."

"Why did it take you and Sybill so long to do your project? I mean, you did your share of the project, right?"

He took the chair to her left and took out a golden snitch. "That was ... a difficult project."

She waited as he toyed with the small snitch finally after several minutes passed she pressed him to continue: "What was it about?"

He looked up and she was caught with how handsome his dark, piercing eyes were. She had never noticed them before. "About our deaths."

She blinked. "What?"

"It was concerning how I and Sybill are going to die."

"Oh," what else could she say to that.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best project I've ever been assigned."

"What," she paused unsure if she should ask before her curiosity won, "did you find out about your... death?"

Regulus smile grew faint. "I rather not say. It is only one possible death anyway."

Pandora nodded and reached out and took his hand in hers. "Then here's to a better end."

He looked at their joined hands for a long moment before turning his attention back to her. Before either one knew what they were doing both closed the distance between them and shared a short kiss.

"Thank you, Pandora."

"Anytime, Regulus," she breathed as they parted. Heat lapping at her face for kissing Regulus so in her common room even if it was just an innocent peck. Shaking herself out of her stupor she put his work on top of hers. "Since I wrote the first half I'll use it with your latter half. So, it looks like we're done here."

"So it does."

For some reason, it felt like they were saying more than their project was finished. It was a crazy notion but one that didn't shake easily as she bid Regulus goodnight and saw he leave. She found herself sending a silent prayer for the quiet Slytherin as she returned to her studies. That whatever nightmarish image he saw or determined wouldn't come true.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** House Pride Event (HSWW).

 **House Pride - Character and House Related Prompts**

 _ **Rules:**_ Each entry must be at least 100 words. No maximum. You can combine stories with assignments and clubs on this forum, and challenges on other forums; however, you cannot combine stories with other September events. You can combine the two events (read: You can submit your story for both the Characters and the House-Based Prompts event at the same time). No prewrittens allowed.

 _ **Character:** Pandora Lovegood_

 ** _House Related Prompts Used:_** _(location) Ravenclaw Common Room, and_ _(dialogue) "You're a smart kid. Better use it to your advantage."_

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 860

 **Author's Note:** Okay, not exactly a Regulus/Pandora but I'm counting it as one. It is my first attempt at one after all so there is that.

 _ **As always, feedback is cherished and appreciated.**_


	3. Library Weekend?

**Library Weekend?**

 **Summary:** Pandora is feeling trapped before Severus comes by and brightens her mood.

* * *

She was trapped.

Well, okay, not trapped like some fairy tale damsel locked away in some ivy-covered tower but still left behind in a tower as all her friends left to enjoy their day at Hogsmeade Village. Why her parents thought that Hogsmeade Weekends were wicked and unseemly for young witches she had no idea but she wished she could convince them otherwise, but after three years of no parental permission she doubt they would suddenly change their mind next weekend.

She knew it was just a matter of perception. That she wasn't truly locked away. That she could go anywhere on the grounds and do anything - within reason and the school regulations, of course - but she just didn't have the heart to do that. Not alone.

A knock on her common room door startled her off her perch by the window. She righted herself and opened the door surprised to find Severus Snape standing on the other side.

"Severus. Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"It's not the same without you," his eyes darkened but he offered a small smile as he showed her a stuffed eagle doll. "here I got you this."

She carefully accepted the doll. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Care to visit the library with me?"

That was unexpected. They had a sort of friendship, as much of as friendship one can have between Houses that is, but she had never received anything from him before. Not even a Christmas or birthday gift. But, she hadn't mind. She wasn't big on material things anyway.

"Um, sure. I would love too. Let me just grab my bag."

"I'll wait here."

"Okay."

They went to the library and she couldn't remember a more enjoyable time sneaking around the stacks of books and discovering a secret cubbyhole. The day was over way too soon and before she knew what she was doing she kissed a startled Severus on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my black knight today."

He blinked but smiled. "Anytime."

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** House Pride Event (HSWW).

 **House Pride - Character and House Related Prompts**

 _ **Rules:**_ Each entry must be at least 100 words. No maximum. You can combine stories with assignments and clubs on this forum, and challenges on other forums; however, you cannot combine stories with other September events. You can combine the two events (read: You can submit your story for both the Characters and the House-Based Prompts event at the same time). No prewrittens allowed.

 _ **Character:** Pandora Lovegood_

 ** _House Related Prompts Used:_** _(word) perception and_ _(animal) eagle_

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 340

 **Author's Note: ...** Yeah, that was a little out of left field I admit, but hopefully it was a fun as well as silly story.

 _ **As always, feedback is cherished and appreciated.**_


End file.
